Mischief Managed
by Okami Moony
Summary: Época de los Merodeadores. Serie de one-shots independientes.
1. Happy Tree Friends

**Tenía ganas de escribir un fic de mis queridos Merodeadores (x3) y aquí está. Además me sirve de regalo de cumple para mi pequeña tiburón bípeda xD Espero que no te defraude ^^  
Juro que he intentado poner a Pettigrew como uno más del grupo, pero le odio tanto que me ha resultado muy difícil, así que no esperéis que tenga mucho protagonismo en mis fics...**

**_Nota: Posiblemente otros fics que escriba de los Merodeadores los incluya en este, como una serie de one-shots independientes._**

* * *

Unos aburridos Merodeadores reposaban a la sombra, debajo del árbol a la orilla del lago. Era domingo, y el mes de mayo se estaba presentando demasiado caluroso para el habitual clima frío de Inglaterra.

–Me abuuurrooooo –Sirius se quejó mientras estiraba los brazos y bostezaba. Éste y James estaban apoyados en el grueso tronco; Remus estaba recostado enfrente de ellos apoyándose en los codos y Peter estaba sentado, abrazándose las rodillas y visiblemente feliz de estar allí.

–Y todavía quedan dos semanas hasta la próxima luna llena –apuntó James con un gemido de disgusto.

Remus adoptó expresión sombría y murmuró algo ininteligible.

–Va, Lunático. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir –le sonrió afectuosamente al tiempo que buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su túnica. Sacó un pastelillo de hojaldre y se lo empezó a comer. Los otros tres Merodeadores se lo quedaron mirando.

–¿De dónde lo has sacado? –le preguntó Colagusano, con mirada hambrienta.

–De un sitio que se llama "cocina"… –contestó el animago fingiendo seriedad.

A Sirius se le escapó una risa y James le dio a Pettigrew (que se puso colorado) otro pastelillo que sacó del mismo bolsillo.

–Toma, anda…

–Esos pasteles deben estar malos ya –dijo Remus–. Hace más de una semana que no nos colamos en las cocinas.

–No te preocupes –siguió rebuscando y de los bolsillos salieron suficientes dulces como para alimentar a todos los Gryffindor del colegio–. Están buenos. Comed… ¡No, espera! Ese de chocolate no le cojáis, Colagusano… Está encantado para cierta persona que yo me sé –sonrió con malicia–. Quejicus se pasará un buen rato en el lavabo cuando le haga comérselo…

–No me digas, Bambi traidor, que has ido a las cocinas sin nosotros… _¡sin mí! _–murmuró Canuto en tono teatral.

–Ajá, anoche –contestó James con la boca llena–. Mientras vosotros tres _roncabais_, a mí me entró hambre.

–Si nos hubieras despertado habríamos ido contigo –dijo Lupin, que se incorporó para coger un trozo de tarta de fresa–. Y por cierto, yo no ronco.

–Eso último prefiero ignorarlo… anoche parecíais tres motosierras… –musitó–. Y respecto a lo otro, despertar a Canuto es un gran error. La última vez me mordió la mano…

Remus y Colagusano se rieron. James se quedó mirando a Sirius, como retándole a negarlo.

–¡Eso fue en defensa propia! –se defendió Sirius, poniendo ojos de maniaco y señalando a James con el dedo–. Tú me intentaste asesinar. Me tapaste la nariz y la boca.

–Por que no te despertabas ni queriendo, chaval.

–Los niños muggles se llevarán un disgusto cuando se enteren de que Bambi se ha vuelto malo –le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a James, que se reía.

–En eso te doy la razón, Cornamenta –comentó Remus con una gran sonrisa–. Sirius no es la amabilidad personificada cuando se le despierta. Acuérdate de cuando le tuvimos que despertar porque nos quedamos dormidos y llegábamos tarde a Transformaciones y él… ¡Ay!

Sirius le dio una suave colleja a su amigo, que se reía ante la cara de fingida indignación que ponía el animago. Y es que aquel día, Sirius empezó a blasfemar contra todo lo que le pasaba por la mente cuando sus amigos le despertaron de aquel sueño en el que "se lo estaba montando con esa de Ravenclaw que está tan buena".

–¿Y tú qué, lobito? –contraatacó Sirius–. ¡La última vez que James y yo te despertamos te pusiste a gritar como loco y nos echaste la bronca!

–¡Porque por vuestra culpa los pies de mi cama estaban ardiendo con unas llamas que llegaban hasta el techo!

Sirius se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego James y él se rieron.

–¡Ah, sí! Ya me acuerdo… Eso fue un daño colateral imprevisto.

–Casi me chamuscáis.

Canuto se rascó la barbilla y miró al cielo, buscando una buena explicación.

–Fue un error de cálculo, Lunático… Cosas que pasan. Sólo intentábamos probar un hechizo para la Señora Norris –dijo, como si lo más normal del mundo fuese hechizar al gato del conserje–. Puto gato…

–Es una gata –dijo Pettigrew con voz tímida.

Sirius se le quedó mirando como si hubiera hecho una gran revelación.

–Gracias, Colagusano. Gracias a ese dato ya podré dormir tranquilo por las noches.

–Lo que es un error de cálculo –dijo el licántropo, ignorando esos últimos comentarios, mientras con un dedo tocaba la cabeza de Sirius– es ese cerebro perverso que tienes.

–… le dijo la sartén al cazo –murmuró el animago–. Y volviendo al tema, Cornamenta, anoche me hubieras hecho un favor enorme si me hubieses llamado. Tuve una pesadilla horrible.

James le miró mientras masticaba con los dos mofletes inflados. La cara de Sirius reflejaba puro sufrimiento.

–¿Cuál? –se apresuró a preguntar Colagusano.

–Pu… pues estábamos en clase McGonagall, Quejicus y yo y… –Sirius titubeó mientras arrancaba inconscientemente césped con las manos–, y la profesora me castigaba (no sé por qué, con lo buen chico que soy yo…) con darle un beso a Snape… Y como a mí no me salía de ahí hacer tal aberración, ella me echó la maldición imperius y me obligaba… –frunció el entrecejo–. Casi me despierto vomitando.

Los otros tres Merodeadores rompieron a reír.

–No tiene gracia, ¿vale? –Canuto se retiró el pelo de los ojos–. Fue todo un trauma.

Cuando sus amigos se relajaron un poco, Lupin preguntó:

–¿Y al final que pasó? ¿Le besaste?

–Me desperté del susto y del asco cuando estaba apunto. Puaj.

–Mmmm… ¿Qué no nos has contado, Canuto? –le dijo James sugerentemente antes de que su amigo le diera un otra colleja a él–. ¡Ay! Qué malas pulgas, amigo mío…

–Ey, Sirius –dijo el licántropo.

–¿Qué? –le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, suponiendo que se iban a seguir cachondeando de aquel sueño que casi le cuesta la salud mental.

–Estoy pensando y… ¿qué preferirías si de ello dependiese tu vida? ¿Darle un beso a Quejicus o beber pus de bubotubérculo?

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos, desprevenido, y encogió la nariz, visiblemente asqueado. Los otros tres se quedaron mirándole; James y Lunático sonreían y Peter torció la boca.

–Bah, fácil –contestó al fin mientras asentía con la cabeza–. Si me bebo el pus de bubotubérculo, vomito y problema solucionado –sonrió–. En cambio, darle un beso a Snape me supondría un futuro peor: el recuerdo me perseguiría y atormentaría durante el resto de mi vida. Y además, tendría que pasarme años limpiándome la boca hasta eliminar toda la grasa que se me acumularía.

Los cuatro merodeadores se echaron a reír otra vez.

–Ay… –suspiró James–. Pues yo anoche soñé que lo montaba con Evans. Es una premonición, por supuesto –dijo con orgullo y sacando pecho.

–¡Sí, sí! ¡Como lo de Canuto con Quejicus! –antes de que Sirius pudiese golpearle otra vez, Remus se apartó con una sonrisa en la cara.

James, que seguía con la mente perdida en sus ensoñaciones, bostezó.

–¿Qué os parece si vamos a Hogsmeade un rato? –sugirió.

–Yo contigo no voy –dijo Sirius con gesto de indiferencia, girando la cabeza al lado opuesto de James–. Por malo.

–Pues tú te lo pierdes –le contestó James mientras Lupin, Pettigrew y él se ponían en pie, contentos–. Yo que tenía pensando invitaros a un galeón a cada uno para que os compraseis lo que quisierais en Honeydukes...

Al aludido se le iluminaron los ojos, fingió que lo meditaba unos segundos e intercambió una sonrisa con su mejor amigo.

–Bueno, vale. Como soy tan majo te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad.

–Pero hoy no tenemos permiso para ir… –dijo un tímido Pettigrew en voz baja.

–Jé… Ya ves tú qué problema.

–Estaremos aquí antes de la cena –explicó James; después sonrió–. Y a ver si antes de dormir me da tiempo a dejarle un regalito a Filch en su despacho. Tengo que pasar por Zonko también.

–¿Venganza por el castigo que nos puso ayer? –preguntó Lupin, mientras los cuatro se dirigían a la sala común en busca de la capa invisble.

–Ajá, ayer se pasó... fue un castigo injusto –James puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

–Pues sí –Sirius asintió y adoptó la misma expresión que su amigo–. Nosotros simplemente le demostramos que la Señora Norris puede ser más efectiva con trompa de elefante y ruedas en lugar de garras. Qué injusta es la vida –concluyó con un suspiro.

* * *

**Agradecería que todo lo que me sea arrojado fuesen almohadas y/u objetos blandos. Gracias :)  
**


	2. Monster

**Segundo one-shot. Este está ambientado en el segundo curso de Hogwarts de los Merodeadores, cuando descubren que Remus es un hombre lobo (aunque claro, ahí todavía no eran oficialmente los Merodeadores, por eso no he podido llamarles por sus motes ._.)  
**

* * *

–¡¿Qué? ¡¿Un licántropo? –exclamó Sirius, que casi se atragantó con una rana de chocolate. James les había contado a Peter y a él lo que les había oído hablar a Remus y a la señora Pomfrey en la enfermería hace unos minutos. La reacción de Sirius y James fue simplemente de sorpresa. A ambos les costaba pensar que el más responsable y tranquilo de sus amigos se convirtiese en una bestia sedienta de sangre una vez al mes. Por otro lado, ese mismo pensamiento pareció asustar un poco a Peter, que no se esforzó en ocultarlo.

–Um… da un poco de miedo, ¿no? –dijo nervioso mientras se frotaba las manos–. Quiero decir… hemos estado compartiendo esta misma habitación con un… hombre lobo durante casi dos años.

Potter torció el gesto y fue a sentarse a los pies de su cama, pero no contestó.

–A mí eso no me preocupa –respondió Sirius–. Lo que más me choca es que Remus nos lo haya estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo.

–Hombre, yo ya sospechaba que nos estaba ocultando algo –explicó su mejor amigo–. No me digáis que solo era yo al que le extrañaba que se tuviera que ir una vez al mes por no se qué razones. Los cuentos que nos contaba ya dejaban de sostenerse.

Los otros dos asintieron.

–Sí, bueno. ¿No os habéis fijado, además, en las cicatrices que tiene en el torso y en los brazos? Ahora todo encaja.

Los tres se quedaron callados, pensando en la presente situación. Entonces se oyeron unos pasos lentos y vacilantes dirigiéndose a la habitación. Sabían de quién se trataba.

–Tíos, ahora no digáis nada –susurró James–. Estoy casi seguro de que me vio en la puerta de la enfermería.

Los otros dos asintieron al tiempo que la puerta se abría. Remus entró, les lanzó una breve mirada a sus amigos y se dirigió a toda prisa y mirando al suelo hacia su cama, consciente de que a esas alturas ya debían saber su secreto. Y nadie querría ser amigo de una bestia. James, Sirius y Peter le siguieron disimuladamente con la mirada, esperando a que fuese él quien diese el primer paso.

Lupin rompió aquel incómodo silencio.

–Sólo he venido a por los libros de Transformaciones y Encantamientos –se arrodilló junto a su baúl y se guardó ambos libros en la mochila–. Ya me voy.

Cuando se dirigió a la puerta, Sirius se puso de pie de un salto.

–Ey, ey, Remus. Espera, anda.

El chico, sin darse la vuelta, se detuvo. Pero no dijo nada.

–Queremos hablar contigo –intervino James.

–No hace falta que digáis nada. No _quiero _que digáis nada –contestó con voz contenida.

James y Sirius se miraron. Mientras tanto, Peter permanecía sentado en su cama, sin atreverse a abrir la boca.

–Venga, no seas así –replicó Potter mientras también se ponía en pie–. No es para tanto, Remus.

–No habléis de lo que no tenéis ni idea –abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir antes de que Black se pusiese delante de él, empujando la puerta con la espalda.

–Mira, Remus. Podemos hablar por las buenas o podemos tirarnos aquí toda la tarde sin problemas. No nos importa.

Lupin cerró los ojos y suspiró.

–Déjame pasar, Sirius, por favor –susurró. A los otros tres chicos les dio la impresión de que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

–Remus… siéntate, anda –James dio una palmada a la cama.

Cabizbajo, por fin se sentó. Decidió que era mejor dejar las cosas habladas, aunque eso le costase la amistad con sus tres compañeros.

Pettigrew se sentó a su derecha, Potter a su izquierda y Black se sentó en frente, en el suelo. Estuvieron en silencio durante tres largos minutos.

–Lo siento –dijo por fin el licántropo sin levantar la mirada–. Sé que debería habéoslo contado, pero… tenía miedo.

James le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le sonrió de forma reconfortante.

– ¿Miedo de qué? ¿De que te pusiéramos un collar y te atásemos a la cama? No pasa nada, Remus.

Sirius se apartó el pelo de los ojos y también sonrió.

– ¡Pues claro que no! Mira, eres un hombre lobo, ¿y qué? Peter es bajito, James es un merluzo y yo… me he manchado la túnica de chocolate. Si aquí todos tenemos nuestros problemas.

Potter le dio una patada a su mejor amigo y Lupin al fin levantó la mirada. En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa que se desvaneció a los dos segundos.

–Es que desde que me mordieron, desde que tenía cinco años, me han rehuido –apretó los puños en las rodillas–. Los demás niños no querían jugar conmigo porque sus padres les decían que yo no era bueno y… desde entonces dejé de tener amigos. He pasado unos años horribles.

James le frotó los hombros otra vez y Sirius enarcó las cejas.

– ¿De verdad creías, Remus, que _nosotros _te íbamos a dejar tirado sólo porque te crece una cola una vez al mes?

Él asintió un poco avergonzado.

–Venga ya, que nosotros _sí_ que somos tus amigos.

Remus le sonrió.

– ¿Y dónde te llevan cuando… te transformas? –preguntó Peter tímidamente.

Los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron.

– ¡A la habitación de Snape!

Lupin no le hizo caso y carraspeó.

–A la Casa de los Gritos. La señora Pomfrey me lleva allí en las noches de luna llena por un túnel que hay debajo del Sauce Boxeador.

James entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

–Así que se puede ir a Hogsmeade a través del Sauce Boxeador, ¿eh?

–Sí… y lo paso mal, muy mal.

Black se quedó pensativo unos segundos y después se levantó para sentarse en las rodillas de James. Éste le dio un cabezazo suave.

–Oye, tú... pesas un poquito, ¿sabes?

Sirius se rió, pero le ignoró y miró a Lupin.

–Tú no te preocupes, Remus. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para que no tengas que sufrir tú solo.

El licántropo miró uno a uno a sus amigos y les sonrió.

–Gracias, chicos… muchas gracias.

Sus tres amigos le dieron una palmada en la espalda y le devolvieron la sonrisa.

–Venga, vámonos a comer.

James dio por finalizada la conversación y Remus y Peter se dirijieron hacia la puerta. Sirius no se levantó de las rodillas de James y, para rematar, le rodeó el cuello con un brazo mientras que con la mano libre le hacía pequeños círculos sobre el pecho y le ponía su mejor mirada de niño bueno.

– ¿Me llevas en brazos, mi pequeño y adorado Jimmy?

El aludido sonrió y le dio un empujón, tirándole sobre la cama para después lanzarle una almohada a la cara.

–Te recuerdo que antes me llamaste merluzo, mi pequeño y adorado Blackie.

Y entonces los cuatro amigos se dirigieron juntos y sonrientes al Gran Comedor. Y, por otro lado, Remus se sintió más feliz que nunca.

* * *

**Los tomatazos y las amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas en forma de review ^^  
**


	3. Awake

**Tercer one-shot :) (He tenido que subirlo de nuevo porque, a pesar de haberlo revisado setenta veces, seguía habiendo errores)  
**

* * *

Sirius no podía dormir. Era la 1 y media de la noche; James, Remus y Peter ya llevaban dormidos cerca de dos horas. Pero Canuto tenía una de esas noches tontas en las que le resultaba imposible conciliar el sueño sin ninguna razón en particular.

Y una cosa estaba clara: Si él no dormía, no dormía nadie.

–Cornamenta. Cornamenta. Oye, Cornamenta –llamó a su amigo en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a los tres chicos.

James se revolvió en la cama y bostezó.

– ¿Qué pasa? –susurró el aludido muerto de sueño.

Sirius sacó la cabeza por la cama.

–Uy, ¿estabas dormido?

–No, estaba bailando, ¿no me ves? ¿Qué te pasa?

–No tengo sueño.

James gimió y se estiró. Lo único que quería era volver a dormirse, pero conocía muy bien a Sirius y sabía lo que pasaba siempre que éste se desvelaba por las noches.

–Pues lo siento por ti –bostezó otra vez.

Black se incorporó en su cama y se balanceó unos segundos.

– ¡Lunáaatico! ¡Lunáaatico! ¡Lunáaatico!

Remus trató de ignorarle, pensando que así le dejaría en paz. Pero se equivocó.

– ¡Lunático! ¡Lunático! ¡Oye, Lunáaatico! ¡Lunático!

Lupin se dio la vuelta y suspiró.

– ¿Qué quieres?

–No puedo dormir.

–Pues cuenta ovejitas –bostezó.

–No me gustan las ovejas.

James le lanzó la almohada a la cara y Remus murmuró algo que ninguno logró descifrar. Sirius cogió la almohada que le habían lanzado y se le llevó a la cara.

–Qué bien huele tu almohada, Cornamenta –susurró–. Huele a ti –al ver que éste le ignoraba, se dirigió de nuevo a su otro amigo–. Reeemuuus.

–Mmm…

– ¿Te puedo contar a ti mejor? Es que tú me gustas más que las ovejitas.

–Ay la leche… –murmuró Potter.

El licántropo, a punto de perder la paciencia y parte de la cordura, enterró la cara en la almohada y se tapó por completo con la sábana.

–Cuenta lo que te salga de las narices, pero cállate ya.

Black sonrió.

–Vale.

Hubo cinco segundos de silencio en los que los otros tres chicos pensaron que por fin podrían dormir tranquilos. Pero el problema era que Sirius seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño.

–Lunático…

Lupin acabó por desesperarse.

– ¡¿Qué?

–Ese truco no me sirve. Remus sólo eres tú, y contar hasta uno no me ayuda a dormir.

–Nada, ¡que no se calla! –gritó James.

–Y tú déjame en paz, Cornamenta –Sirius se sentó en la cama con expresión de fingida indignación–. Si me hubieses dado un beso de buenas noches antes de acostarte me habría dormido enseguida.

Potter se incorporó.

–Remus, ahora en serio –se puso las gafas y miró a su amigo–. ¿Tú ves normal que tenga que darle un beso de buenas noches para que se duerma?

El licántropo se rió, pero no le contestó a él.

–Mira, Canuto. Cuéntame las veces que haga falta hasta que te entre sueño.

El animago volvió a tumbarse en la cama con una sonrisa en la cara.

–Muy bien.

Otra vez cinco segundos escasos de silencio.

–Un Remus, dos Remus, tres Remus, cuatro Remus… Mira qué guapo mi chico... ¡Ay qué bien! ¡Un striptease con todos los Remus a la vez!

– ¡Por Merlín! ¡Cállate ya! –James y el licántropo gritaron a la vez.

Peter se puso bocabajo y se echó la almohada por encima de la cabeza.

–Sirius, _por favor_, calla.

El aludido se levantó de la cama (malas noticias para los demás), pasó por la cama de Colagusano para revolverle el pelo y fue derecho a meterse en la cama de James

– ¡¿Pero tú qué coño haces? –gritó éste.

–Dormir contigo –contestó su amigo con total naturalidad.

La cama era estrecha y Sirius un poco burro, por lo que Potter casi acaba en el suelo.

– ¿Y por qué no te vas con Lunático, que sé que te pone más que yo?

Remus se rió.

–Es que se le ve muy agustito –contestó el animago con fingida voz tierna–. La cama es muy pequeña y si me meto con él va a dormir mal.

James le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Ah, muy bonito. ¿Y yo qué?

Sirius sonrió de nuevo y se pegó más a su amigo.

–Si sé que te gusta, tontorrón…

–Cornamenta –rió el licántropo–, yo que tú tendría la varita preparada por si se pone _cariñoso_.

James se puso bocarriba, se quitó las gafas y sonrió.

–En ese caso, le mandaría de cabeza a tu cama… ¡Ahhh!

Ni Remus ni Pettigrew sabían a qué vino ese grito; por lo pronto, la risa de Sirius retumbaba en la habitación.

– ¿Qué te ha hecho? –preguntó Lupin.

– ¡El chucho este me ha _chupeteao_ la mano! –Se limpió con las sábanas–. ¡Serás guarro!

Sirius se calmó un poco antes de hablar.

–Me ofendes, Cornamenta. Es una muestra de mi eterna gratitud.

–Qué bien. –Meditó unos instantes–. Y si alguna vez tengo que salvarte la vida, ¿qué harás? ¿Echarme un polvo?

Black se sentó a horcajadas sobre Potter e inclinó la cara sobre la de él, para horror de su compañero.

–Mmm… –gimió–. ¿Te me estás insinuando, Jimmy? ¿Quieres que te haga un hombre?

–… –tres segundos de silencio–. ¡Remus, por favor, llévatele!

El licántropo se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

–Jé… que te sea leve, Cornamenta.

James empujó a Sirius y éste se cayó, dándose un golpe en la cabeza que sonó bastante fuerte. Sus tres amigos se quedaron mirándole.

–Ahí va, lo siento –dijo su mejor amigo con un deje de preocupación en la voz–. ¿Estás bien?

Sirius se quedó bocabajo en el suelo y no contestó. Remus no le quitaba el ojo de encima, y Potter se agachó a su lado para frotarle la espalda.

–Oye, Canuto, contesta. ¿Estás bien?

–Está bien –se apresuró a hablar el licántropo–. Desde aquí le estoy viendo reírse.

Black se sentó y se frotó la cabeza. La verdad es que se había hecho un pelín de daño, pero no sintió la necesidad de preocupar a James.

–Esto merece una rana de chocolate, Cornamenta.

Éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

–De acuerdo –le tendió la mano y le ayudó a levantarse–. Venga, vamos a dormir ya, que mañana hay clase.

Se metieron de nuevo en la cama y, para alivio de Remus y Peter, parecía que Sirius por fin tenía intención de dormir.

–Ah, por cierto, Lunático –habló Black después de dos minutos.

– ¿Qué?

–Mañana el beso de buenas noches te lo pediré a ti.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^ ¡Los reviews me ayudan e inspiran mucho!**


End file.
